


Turkey Troubles

by stressfuldreaming



Series: Reaper Neighbors AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, growing relationship, mention of turkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfuldreaming/pseuds/stressfuldreaming
Summary: Prompt: "I just heard a 10-pound turkey hit the ground and also some very strong words. Do you need help?"





	Turkey Troubles

William was having a nice day, he knew the upcoming day of thanksgiving was fast approaching. He planned to just relax tomorrow away and finish up his latest book.

He went to sit on the couch and relax after the long day filled with paperwork. His muscles ached and he wished to just lay down and be dead to the world. He closed his eyes faintly when he heard a large thump. William poked one eye open in curiosity towards his front door.

A small "Aw fuck" was heard through the door and William had to bite back a smirk. The voice sounded almost exact to a younger blonde reaper that had been plaguing him ever since he moved across the hall.

William sat up and made his way to the front door. No doubt he has found himself in need of assistance. Now William liked to believe he didn't enjoy helping the younger reaper but he had to admit he was amused by the younger's antics.

William opened his door and was slightly shocked at the scene. Ronald Knox, his newest neighbor, was in front of his apartment door arms covered completely with plastic bags. His face was red and contorted in frustration at the floor. A quick glance at the horrid hallway carpet shown a very large turkey bag and a set of keys scattered a length away.

"Ah Will! Thank fuck" Ronald said with a hint of glee "please help, my keys are on the floor could you possibly open my door for me" the blonde shot a pleading pout. "Pleaaaase? It's the blue one"

William decided to take pity on the energetic ball in front of him. He bent down and picked up the keys quickly finding the blue key with ease. Another thought went through him as he reached down and grabbed the offending turkey and went to unlock the door. He opened it and gestured for Ronald to go in first.

"Oh thank you" the younger rushed in and nearly collapsed the grocery bags on the cluttered counter. William stepped in and took in his surroundings; the apartment wasn't well furnished, the one couch that was in the center had a large rip down the back and the floor in the kitchen was broken and turned up in a way that almost made William trip. Why does he live in a dump when he dresses up to the nines in his attire?

"Also thank you for saving the bird, gotta get something ready for the folks," Ronald said with a cheerful smile as he unpacked some of his groceries into the fridge. He glanced over at William who had been eyeing up some photos that were on the walls. "Oh yeah guess this is the first time you've seen my place. Welcome to my humble abode" Ronald pronounced with an opening of his arms.

"Did you say your parents were coming?" William asked looking over at Ronald. 

The blond looked back sheepishly "uh yeah they're coming to check how I've made a life for myself ha" he coughed slightly and started again "they just told me today they were ready to see me again and to be ready for Thanksgiving. That's why I rushed around like a madman to get all the ingredients."

Ronald shifted a hand through his messed locks of hair "now to watch 5 hours of YouTube videos on how to cook a turkey"

"You honestly wish them to see this?" It had come out much harsher than William intended and the pained look on Ronald's face did nothing to quell his increasing guilt.

"Unfortunately yeah. Problem is they're really prim and proper like you" Ronald had said with a slight downfall of his lips. "God, I just got them to accept me being gay and now I'm gonna look like a screw-up child that can't handle himself" he punctuated this by smashing his head into a frozen pouch of peas.

William frowned at the blonde and wished he could find a way to help him. He knew very well what it was like to seek approval from uninterested parents. His own parents did care for him but never indulged in his interest, but likewise, they never ridiculed him for how he felt towards the male variety. A quick look around Ronald's apartment cemented the idea in his mind, he knew he might come to regret it later but if it got the younger neighbor to smile he assured himself it couldn’t be too bad an idea.

"Knox" the blonde picked his head out of the frozen peas and murmured a small acknowledgment. William took a deep breath before he continued "how would you feel to have your folks come over to my place for Thanksgiving?"

Ronald shot up quickly and quirked his head at the taller man "What do you mean Will?"

William held back his annoyance at the shortened form of his given name as he carried on "I meant invite your parents under the guise that my apartment is yours if you are so concerned about their opinions on the décor"

"I couldn't ask that of you Will. You probably have your own plans with your folks" Ronald mentioned sporting a downcast face.

"My parents are across the sea and won't be around until Christmas. It would be a pleasure to have an audience with the Knox's." William offered a sincere smile.

"Well, then I guess I can't refuse" Ronald smiled up at William.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving: a United States holiday that involves gorging on food with family and disregarding any actual history of colonization in favor of picture perfect "American Dream".


End file.
